Big House
by Invisible-16
Summary: Welcome to one of those famous places where everyone can get in but only one can get out. AU!


**Title: The Big House**

**Summary: Welcome to one of those famous places where everyone can get in but only one can get out.**

**Note: And so another plot bunny is born whahahahaha!**

**Warnings: This will go along the line of horror you get the point~**

**Disclaimer: You do know that this is a fanfiction, right?**

**Enjoy~**

**~o0o0o~**

**01**

**Welcome**

**~o0o0o~**

It was just a spur of the moment. They didn't mean to actually come to a place like that. After all, it was big, abandoned… _spooky_ and most of all, **haunted.**

Six people dared to come inside. They were teenagers. Five of them were men and the remaining one was a girl.

The tallest of the group took the initiative of opening the large door. It gave off a loud eerie creaking sound. Moreover, that very sound echoes throughout the big house. Their shadows extended to the grand staircase thanks to the full moon. The guy on the left took the liberty of opening the lights. Surprisingly enough, there were appropriate lightings for the big house. The group went in one by one.

**BANG! KCHLACK! KCHLACK!**

The door behind them closed with sheer force and the locks latched themselves.

The only girl of the group ran and tried to unlatch the locks to no avail. She turned around with fear held in her eyes, "I can't open it..!"

"Riko, let me try it." Kiyoshi gently ushered the brunette aside then did his turn on the lock. He did the same thing as Riko did and she was right. It cannot be opened. A bead of sweat rolled down Kiyoshi's cheek. How can this be possible? He turned around to face the others, "It's like they're screwed tight…"

He tried to say it jokingly but the atmosphere that he releases rendered it useless.

"Stop joking with us, Kiyoshi!" Hyuuga marched infront of the tall guy and tried to unlock it himself. He even tried to knock the door out of its joints only to have a bruised shoulder instead. "It's impossible for this abandoned house to be so hard!" He shouted.

The lights suddenly went out. The sudden darkness made everyone panic.

_Step… step… step… step…_

The sound came from the grand staircase.

Their hearts were beating fast and they were shivering in fear.

A light flame emerged out of nowhere. They tried to focus on the light and saw that it was a butler suit and a candle light going down the stairs. Gradual footsteps became heavier and closer. The group held their breath in fear and anticipation as the figure stopped just by the end of the stairs.

The butler suit bowed as if to greet its guests.

_A silhouette happened to pass by_

Riko unconsciously gripped on the sleeves of the men infront of her.

The sound of a giggling child echoed around the room.

The light vanished.

Riko was left alone.

**~o0o0o~**

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe found themselves inside an awkward bedroom. The bed was fancy and was covered with paper signifying that it was left abandoned like the house where it resides.

"You'd better stay close to me—Riko?!" Hyuuga spluttered as he found no one beside him.

"Where did she go?!" Kiyoshi also shouted.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

The tapping sound came from the window. There was a silhouette similar to a child that was standing behind it. She was giving off an eerie giggling sound as she continued to tap the window. She stopped midway as she noticed that no one was coming her way. The silhouette titled her head.

Then she decided to break the glass window.

"RUN FOR IT!" Izuki grabbed the door only to have it locked like the big door at the front. "IT'S LOCKED!"

The window broke and finally had a spiky hole in the middle. The silhouette slipped inside, ignoring the wounds that she receives in the process. Her arms were designed with deep wounds; her head was ripped-off making her brain spill, a part of her skin in the eyes got caught with the shards making them a hell lot bigger and gouged, the shards underneath made her spill her guts, and worse of all, it was just half a body.

"MOVE IT!" Kiyoshi pushed Izuki aside then decided to break the door.

The gilr had already started crawling up to them. She had a grin that literally reached both ears. Blood was leaving a trail. And she was just a few seconds apart from the guys.

By then, Hyuuga and the rest had already helped his force the door open.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BA—!**

The door finally opened and Mitobe it accidentally cutting off the arm that was supposed to grab them.

"Nice! Mitobe!" Koganei gave him a thumbs-up. Mitobe returned it by nodding with a tired smile. "Hey guys—!?" Koganei met nothing.

Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki also went missing.

Out emerged two figures, one was incredibly tall while the other was incredibly dark.

"Ne, ne, who can I eat..?"

"Tch. Save your stomach for later!"

The male with midnight blue hair opened the door where the half-body girl was slammed against. "Aw… shit. Now I have to clean this." He scowled as he grabbed the flimsy girl by the arm. "Hey. Catch!" He threw the body, making blood and guts fly in the process and landed on the tall guy.

"Thanks." The tall guy ate it without a second thought.

"Anyways…" The guy with a darker complexion said. "Welcome to the Big House."

**~o0o0o~**

Riko found herself sitting in front of a huge table. Her hands were glued to the arms of the chair. There were tons of children playing around… only they were rotten corpses playing around.

The smell of degrading flesh made her want to puke. The way those children would stop and grin at her with maggot-filled mouth made her want to scream and run away. _If only she wasn't glued to the chair._

She was nearly dying with disgust. Those little children knew how to keep her company especially when they knew that it was rude to **not** let her eat anything.

"_O__**ne**_e-**c**_**h**__an_… say **a**_**h**__h__**h**_h..!" The child sweetly said. He held out a spoonful of blood and skin tissues. Riko turned her head aside indicating rejection. The child took it as an offense and forcefully grabbed her mouth. He shoved it in and played with her mouth as if making it move in a chewing manner.

_Disgusting!_

"Hey! Hey! Didn't I tell you guys not to feed her until I say so?" A girl with pink hair emerged from the shadowy background. She had her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, "If you don't stop, I won't give you a special treat!" She sternly reprimanded.

Like a charm, the child got off of the table and ran with the other corpse children.

"I'm so sorry for them, dear guest~!" The pink haired girl sweetly said, kneeling down to Riko's height. "You see, we rarely get any visitors these days, so they're just so hyped to know that some people came here!" She ripped of Riko's upper clothing and revealed her fleshy part of the body. "Wow… Is that a B-cup..?" A mischievous smile emerged from the girl's face.

_Oh please no!_ Riko immediately thought as her remaining clothes were tossed aside.

"Welcome to the Big House."

"_NOOOOO!"_

**~o0o0o~**

"Everyone keeps disappearing in this wretched house!" Hyuuga fumed.

After falling down, they landed on a desk—which seriously didn't help with the current situation.

There was yet another freaking door and big ass window in the current room. The window was just behind them and it set a creepy setting especially with a leafless tree just behind. From the setting of the room, it looked like an office. A nice collection of old books were at the side. There was neat leather seat somehow placed parallel to them and not behind that desk were the landed.

They got off of each other and tried to take down the situation one-by-one.

**Knock, knock… **_**C**__r_e**e**_**a**__kkk__**k…**_

It was the butler suit again. He was holding a candle like that time. But this time he came inside and closed the door, locking it in the process.

The leather seat turned around and revealed a guy with red hair. He was wearing a suit similar to a noble. He crossed his legs and smirked.

"Welcome to the big house."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**YAY! Yet another plot bunny! AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER FIC—shot!**

**Anyways… I suddenly got inspired with watching Higurashi, Death Parade, Corpse Party and Another!**

**I don't really if this fic is any good so…**

**Please review I'd like to know minna-san's thoughts!**

**-Bye-bi~**


End file.
